


Izaya's immortal story

by 101blackskys



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, bunch or izaya relationships, just tagging whatever, not sure, vampire hunter shizuo, vampire izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101blackskys/pseuds/101blackskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thump…Thump…Thump…the pounding in his chest was getting weaker and weaker. His struggling turned into pitiful pushes against the dark water, which was indeed slowly killing him, replacing the sweat air he yearned for with plain tasteless water. As he lost his strength he also lost his hope for survival and gave into the cold darkness that the water offered him. He finally gave into his unconsciousness, sinking lower and lower into the dark water that held his fragile life in its cold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dark place

Thump…Thump…Thump …the same sound ran through his ears over and over again along with the burning feel of water being shot up his nose. He was drowning, struggling to find the surface, kicking with all his strength but there was no reward for his struggles. His strong will to survive did nothing but drag him down farther into the dark water. The burning sensation in his chest was growing and growing becoming more painful as seconds turned into minutes. 

Thump…Thump…Thump…the pounding in his chest was getting weaker and weaker. His struggling turned into pitiful pushes against the dark water, which was indeed slowly killing him, replacing the sweat air he yearned for with plain tasteless water. As he lost his strength he also lost his hope for survival and gave into the cold darkness that the water offered him. He finally gave into his unconsciousness, sinking lower and lower into the dark water that held his fragile life in its cold hands. 

Two ruby red eyes shot open and a gasp released from pale pink lips, as he awoke from one hellish nightmare into another. The visions of his own death were still fresh in his mind. He could almost still taste the salty water that he had died from centuries ago. Looking around intensely he was taking in every crack and corner his eyes allowed him to see. He could tell that he was in a small box, but he still wasn’t sure where exactly he was. As soon as he tried to lift up his hand to touch the top, a pain shot through his entire body and his arm was too heavy to lift. He painfully looked down only to find what he expected; a dagger, placed deep in his heart covered in dead man’s blood with traces of salt. He grunted with a hint of annoyance in his voice. With all the strength he could master he slowly lifted his right hand off the bottom of the box to the handle of the dagger, slowly ripping it from his cold gray skin. Once the dagger was pulled from his chest he dropped it next to him and waited for the sense of touch to return to his body. After a while his fingertips began to hurt and his skin was beginning to turn a flushed pink color once again; showing signs of life. One he was able to lift his hands he touched the top of the box, examining it. He soon found out by the shape of the box that he was trapped in a wooden coffin. He slowly slid his fingers across the wood feeling as small loose pieces pricked his skin; drawing blood that smeared across the path of his fingertips. He wrapped his bloodied fingertips around pieces of wood that was out of place and began to tear the coffin apart from the inside. Soil slid in from the cracks that he created in the coffin, quickly filling the space that he occupied. He soon began struggling with flashes from his own death, and the dirt that was seeping through the holes he had made in the coffin were begging to crush his body. 

He had to get out, he had to save himself he had to….breath.

His fingers clawed at the dirt desperately, he was suffocating. He was going to die. So many thoughts were crossing his mind. Would he make it out? Would he die a painful death? But he couldn’t die he was immortal…wasn’t he. Dirt was everywhere, in his clothes, in his hair, on his face, in his mouth. The dirt prevented him from screaming, prevented him from calling for help. Only one thing kept him from giving up and that was his drive for revenge.  
Cold air reached his fingertips after what seemed like hours of struggling. He had finally reached the surface. He painfully drug his hands against the dirt pushing it out of his way while he pulled himself out of his grave. He hurt all over, the pain engulfed him. His head was pounding and his body was crushed. Once he was out of his gave he took a moment to rest on the ground, letting his breath return to him while his body healed. As he lay on the ground he cursed the man that had done this to him. Anger began to boil deep within his soul driving him onward. Very slowly he began to push himself of the ground and directed his attention away from the now empty grave to the city that he had once ruled.  
Taking a step toward the city his dirtied face lit up with a mischievous smile.

“You better be prepared….Shizu Chan.”


	2. where lines are drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shizuo meets izaya for the first time

*three years ago*

“Shizuo!” a boy calls after the blond haired priest walking away from the church. 

“Ahh Mikado, Can I help you with anything” The blond haired priest whispered in a soft voice as he turned around to look at the young boy who was hunched over trying to catch his breath. 

“There is a lady in the garden. She asked to speak with you.” The boy paused waiting for some sort of reaction from the priest, but when the priest’s facial expression remained the same he continued. “She said her son had been acting strangely. She told me he was acting like a wild animal and that she had to lock him up in the basement. She thinks… he is being possessed by the devil.”

“I see.” Was all that the blond priest said before turning his attention to the garden? “Thank you Mikado.” He softly placed his hand on the boys shoulder as if to reassure him that things would be just fine. Then he slid his hand off the boys shoulder and headed toward the garden. He knew exactly what was wrong, the boy was not being possessed by the devil, it was something much worse. He hated these cases because in the end the only cure for the people who fell victim to this horrendous crime was death. 

“Hello miss.” Shizuo greeted the Lady on a bench with soft eyes and a sweet smile. “So I have heard you came all the way here to talk to me about your son. I have also been told you believe is being possessed by the devil.” The lady threw herself at the blond priest’s feet weeping and pleading for his help. She told him about how her son hid in his room ranting words in what seemed like some made up language and when she tried to get him to go outside for some fresh air he freaked out and tried to bite her. She also told him that she wasn’t sure what to do with him when he was acting like an animal and she said she had managed to get him locked in the basement. After talking to the woman about her son’s behavior the priest left for a short while to grab a small box then returned to the woman asking her to take him to her son. She agreed and led him out of the garden and away from the church. 

After walking for hours they finally stopped in front of a small house. The woman looked at the blond priest with sad hopeful eyes before turning back to the house and opening the door for the both of them. Once inside the house she directed him to the basement.

“Alright I’m going to have to ask you to stay behind. This is far too dangerous for a lovely young lady like yourself.” The woman nodded her head and stayed behind as he entered the basement. The basement had just enough light, barely allowing him to see his surroundings. The blond Priest stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took out the box he had brought with him. Shizuo opened the box and took out a single candle. He set the candle on a small table and lit it, allowing him to see around small room more clearly. Once the room brightened up he noticed a small figure bundled up on the floor in the far corner of the room.  
“It’s too bright.” A harsh, raspy voice came from the boy in the corner. “….and I’m so..hungry”

Shizuo redirected his attention from the boy in the corner to his small box. He swiftly removed an object, closed the lid and walking over to where the boy was.  
Shizuo never said a word to the boy as he sat down and pulled the child into a hug.

The boy’s eyes grew wide and turned red with hunger. This is an opening, the child thought. He could smell the priest’s blood running through the veins in his neck. Just one taste. The boy said to himself as he moved his head closer to the priest’s neck, baring his fangs. 

Before the boy could sink his fangs into the priest’s neck he felt something rip through his chest. 

Shizuo held the boy in place as he drove the wooden stake into the boy’s chest, right through the boy’s heart. The boy’s body spasmed a few times before going limp in Shizuo’s arms. The blond carefully laid the boy’s body onto the floor and wiped a trail of blood that was running down the corner of the boy’s mouth with his thumb before kissing the boys forehead and closing his eyelids.

Life is so fragile. the blond thought as he stood up and left the room refusing to look at the lifeless body he left behind.

The walk back to the church was excruciating he could not get out of his head the woman’s wailing. She cried over the loss of her child and raged over the fact that he could not save the poor boys soul. There was no saving that child’s soul though. The boy was a vampire. The only future for vampires is death. 

“ohhhh a priest I’ve never had priest blood before~” Shizuo froze in place. How, how had he not noticed the presence of a vampire. Had the vampire been following him?

Shizuo slid his hand into a pocket grasping his wooden stake in his hand before turning around to face the predator. 

“Oh I’m so scared~” the vampire chuckled and took a step toward the blond priest. “No need to be so on edge I’m not going to kill you, so you can let go of that wooden stake now.” 

Shizuo swiftly took the stake out ready to attack the vampire, he lunged at the blood sucking flea piercing the vampires pale skin with his sharp weapon. Although, instead of dying the vampire just looked down at its own bloody speared torso with a smirk on its face. 

“wha…” before he could let the question that was dwelling in his mind escape his lips, the vampire was quickly behind him with the stake already pulled out of his chest. Shizuo was shocked at the vampire’s speed he had always been able to predict vampires; that was until now. 

The vampire’s chuckle rang through his ears. This voice, something about it pissed him off. The vampire snaked its hands around his torso playfully. “You’re that priest Shizuo huh? I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re all the talk among the vampires.” The vampire laughed and tightened his grip on Shizuo’s chest. “They all hate you, you know.” 

Shizuo was becoming irritated now. Why wasn’t this vampire dead and why won’t he shut up. 

“Well since I know so much about you how about I introduce myself. The name is Orihara Izaya.” The vampire whispered really close to Shizuo’s left ear.  
“I don’t care who the hell you are!” The blond was thinking about stabbing the raven haired vampire again but froze when he felt something sharp graze his neck.  
“I wonder if your blood tastes just as good as it smells?” before Shizuo could rip himself from the vampires grip he felt fangs pierce his neck. He was frozen in place. He could feel his blood being pulled out of his body; it was a hypnotizing feel. His eyelids began to feel heavy and he could tell his consciousness was beginning to slip away. Before he could pass out, the vampire released his hold on Shizuo’s body. The blond haired priest stumbled forward grabbing a hold of his neck in hopes of stopping the bleeding. 

The raven haired vampire, Izaya, skipped around the bond haired priest while he sucked Shizuo’s blood of his pale fingers. “hummmm your blood tastes like candy.” Shizuo glared at the cheerful vampire with cold dead eyes.

“Oh don’t worry you won’t die of blood loss. I did promise not to kill you didn’t I. also I want to saver the taste of your blood. ~” Shizuo had enough of the vampire’s voice and lunged at the vampire for a second time trying to land another blow. The vampire swiftly jumped away from Shizuo’s attack with a mocking smile planted on his face. “I’ll have to come back another time for a second taste. Your blood is like candy~” the vampire giggled and backed away from the priest almost cheerfully. Then within a few minutes the vampire completely vanished into the night. 

Shizuo’s anger was boiling deep in his veins not only was the vampire irritating as hell but he reeked, he smelled like shit. Shizuo tried to take a few steps forward but stopped when he became light headed and nauseous. Damn that vampire! He would not let that blood sucking flea get away with this! He would kill that damn flea! Kill kill kill kill!

“IIIIZZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAAAA” Shizuo screamed the vampires name at the top of his lungs promising himself that he would kill the vampire by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	3. only mortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya's past starts to be revealed

*12th century*

Izaya walked through the halls of his kingdom; well his father’s kingdom he didn’t quite own the land just yet, he was only a prince and the only son his mother and father were able to conceive. He had two younger sisters but other than the two young twins and himself there was no other siblings. So when his father was to pass he would be the next one in line to claim the thrown. He didn’t really care about becoming king though, if he could he would just give it to one of his sisters and leave the kingdom. The kingdom was a dull boring place. Everyone lived by the same rules, followed the same code of life which was work, work and more work and then listed to the people in higher positions. Sometimes he would purposely get the servants in trouble to see how they would handle the situation, but no one would argue or disagree they all just lowered their heads and begged. After a while he even became bored of causing mischief and spent most of his days locked away in his room. 

“Iza chan!!!” came a hyper voice from behind him. Izaya stopped his footsteps and rolled his eyes before turning around to meet Mairu Orihara, the older twin sister. The sister ran over to him, her long dress flowing behind her as she ran. When she got a couple feet away from him she jumped to close the space between them, her body colliding with his almost knocking the breath out of him. He was forced to take a step back so he wouldn’t fall to the ground.  
“What is iza chan doing out?”

“What are you talking about I can be out and about if I want to” he said loudly while making a pouting face as if he was hurt by her question. Mairu punched him in his stomach playfully.

“Pleeeasse you’ve been locked up in your room for weeks me and Kururi missed you!” he was tempted to roll his eyes again but refrained from doing so because he didn’t want his sister to see his irritation. He had to keep his mask up in fact he had a reputation to uphold. Instead he smiled at her and wrapped her up in a hug. He didn’t believe one word about his sisters missing him, they hated him. There had been multiple times they had tried and failed to ambush him. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mairu had a plot up her sleeve to kill him.

Izaya looked from over the shoulder of his sister at a certain black haired beauty that was standing with his sisters other two ladies.

“Well if it isn’t Namie.” Izaya’s mischievous smile spread across his face as he said her name. 

Namie’s face turned quickly into a look of disgust “rat.”

“ohhh Namie you hurt me so~” izaya let go of his sister so he could place his hand over his heart and give a look of hurt. 

“Good maybe then you will roll over and die” Namie rolled her eyes as she spoke to the raven and turned around so she can walk away.  
Mairu slapped her brother’s arm in annoyance. “Can’t you two get along, be nice to her you know she’s one of my ladies.” Izaya grunted and looked away from his sister. Oh if she only knew. He thought as he stepped away from her and walked back to his room chuckling. 

Izaya opened the door and closed it behind him quietly. He slid off his coat revealing his red undershirt and slung the jacket onto his neatly made bed.  
He liked being in his room it kept him from the idiots he had to deal with almost every other day. The raven slowly walked into his bathroom and started to wash his face when his bedroom door opened and closed quietly. Izaya’s eyebrow went up as he listened to the quiet closing of his door. He grabbed a towel and patted his face dry then calmly walked out of his bathroom. He wasn’t concerned about some stranger sneaking into his room especially when that stranger wasn’t actually a stranger at all. As he walked into the room he could see Namie sitting on the edge of his bed eating an apple. 

“Have you decided to visit me to see if I’ve finally heeled over.” he said with a laugh as he headed over to her kneeling on the bed so he was inches away from her face. Namie rolled her eyes and pushed him hard so he would fall onto his back on the bed. 

“Don’t be stupid.” She said as she crawled on top of him. “I came to visit you so I can make you heel over myself.” She slipped her hands under his shirt before grabbing a hold of the red fabric and sliding it of his torso. 

“Wow someone seems a little impatient tonight” izaya laughed and reached ip to reach the back of her dress.

“You know you are a lot better looking when you don’t speak.” 

“really I think I’m quite pleasant when I speak”

“Just shut up” Namie muttered under her breath as she worked on his pants so she can slide them off.  
Izaya just chuckled and unbuttoned the back of her dress so he could slide it over her shoulders. Once he got her dress off he looked at her milky white skin loving the way it complements her dark long hair and rosy pink lips. Without realizing it he slid a hand into her hair watching as the black strands slipped through his fingers. Namie was probably the only girl he has ever liked but because she was one of his sister’s ladies they decided to keep their relationship secrete. So whenever they saw each other outside of the room they acted as if they hated each other. 

“Hey prev stop looking at my breasts” Namies voice broke him out of his thoughts and he soon realized she was right he had dazed off, his gaze resting indeed on her breasts.

“What their just so squishy looking” Izaya said laughing as he reached up to cup her. Namie sucked in her breath and smacked his hands away. 

“Idiot” Namie reached down and grabbed a hold of his soft member. He didn’t even realize she had already gotten his pants and the rest of his clothes off. Izaya couldn’t help but let a small grunt be released from his lips as he felt himself getting hard from her stroking him. Izaya let his fingers softly and slowly caress her shoulders then her arms before going to her sides; he figured he would return the love she was giving him. Izaya cupped the back of her head with his right hand and brought their faces together so he could kiss her. She quickly allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth letting their tongues rub against each other. Izaya slid his other hand that wasn’t cupping the back of her head to her entrance rubbing her with his fingers to wet down his fingers and loosen her up for something much bigger than his fingers. After a while of sliding his fingers in and out of her entrance and hearing her sweet moans. He slid his fingers out and lined himself up. He didn’t allow her to realize what he was doing before he trusted into her drawing a loud squeak from her rosy lips. He loved the way she felt and the way she moaned. He could tell when he hit a pleasure spot; she was having problems moaning she was begging to pant and sucking in her breath. So he kept hitting that pleasure spot wanting her to orgasm. Then with a couple rougher, deeper thrusts he felt himself getting close. He grunted as he thrusted harder into her feeling her tighten up as she became close to orgasaming as well. Once she hit her orgasm and let out the cutest moan/scream he hit his peak and released inside of her. He then slipped out and fell onto his bed next to her to catch his breath.

Namie left soon after leaving izaya to fall into a deep slumber alone on his bed.

Things were slow the next couple of days. He woke up, ate, spent his afternoons in the garden and taped the night off with Namie. Things were going good for him so far until new guests decided to visit his kingdom. Izaya was awoken up one early morning with the commotion going on outside of his door and in the hallway. The young prince left his room curios on what the commotion could be. 

“Ah Izaya it’s nice to see you out of your room. Have you come to see the Guests?” came a familiar voice from behind him. 

“How come I didn’t know we were going to be having any guests, father?” Izaya asked as he turned around to see the familiar brown eyes and black hair. He had been told many times that he looked just like his father and he never argued with them because they were right he did look just like his father it was quite creepy in his eyes. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Just as his father said that Izaya caught sight of short black hair and a very fancy dress that must have belonged to Royalty. 

“Who’s that?” Izaya asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

“She’s your fiancé.” Izaya froze in place, the mask he always kept up shattered in a single moment leaving him wide eyed and shocked. “Her father and I made a deal. This is the best way to help the kingdom. Her name is Kasane Kujiragi.” With that Izaya’s Father turned away from Izaya and walked off not allowing Izaya the chance to protest.

With this new bit of information Izaya slipped away from the crowed of people to a certain Black haired beauty’s room. 

“I can’t believe he is doing this to me!” Izaya slammed the door behind him in an angry fit. “How can he plan this and not let anyone know about it!”  
Namie turned to face izaya from her sitting place in front of her mirror where she brushed her hair. 

“I knew about it.” She said coldly and heartlessly. 

“You knew and you didn’t care to mention it to me or complain?!” Izaya angrily stomped over to where Namie was sitting and grabbed her by her upper arm forcing to off her seat to stand in front of him.

“Of course I knew, you forget I’m your sister lady everything she knows I eventually find out about.” Namie tugged her arm away from izaya and rolled her eyes. “Why does it even matter it’s not like were an actual thing.” Izaya was unsure if he should be angry or sad about the words coming out of his lover’s mouth. Instead of confronting Namie about her words he decided he didn’t want to deal with it, or her, or his, sisters, or his father, or even his new apparent ‘fiancé.’ So he left Namie’s room without a single word and headed to his own room as different thoughts crossed his mind about what he was about to be forced to do. 

“Well if it isn’t Izaya, I’ve been waiting all day to meet you.” Izaya stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned around slowly to meet the owner of the voice who he was certain was his new ‘fiancé.’ 

“Hum your just as handsome as everyone says.”

“Look” Izaya walked up to her so that they were face to face. “This whole marriage thing is not going to work.” A smirk sneaked its way across the ravens face. “Besides….you’re not my type.~” 

The small smile quickly vanished from Kasane’s face. “You mean like that whore in the room you were just visiting.” 

Izaya started laughing out loud; He couldn’t believe this girl she had some nerve to talk about Namie like that. The raven slowly turned around and began to once again walk away toward his room and from his apparent ‘fiancé.’ 

“Careful Kasane chan your starting a game with the devil~” As Izaya was walking away he heard a slight chuckle. 

“Don’t worry Orihara I plan to win.”


	4. Time stops for no man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to heat up

Ever since that night in the hall the raven kept seeing Kasane everywhere he went. It seemed like everywhere he was she was there as well. It was starting to give him the creeps, he would go to the garden to get away from people in the Castle and would have to turn around because she would be there sitting on a bench picking the roses from his rose bushes. He had to fix his little problem, he would have to find a way to get rid of her. A thought actually came to him a night ago when he heard about the ball his father was hosting for both him and his new fiancé. The plan was perfect if her innocence was destroyed there was no way she would become his bride. Her reputation as a princess/future queen would be tarnished and she would have to go home in shame. She would be gone and he would be free. The plan was to drug her drink and then pay a servant off to have his way with her. Then once the deed is done he would poison the savant and brush it off as a suicide act. He had to act fast though since the Ball is scheduled for tonight. 

Izaya thanked all the times when he was a kid and had nothing else better to do than to sneak out and play with knifes and poisons. He became a professional with concoctions and mixes when he was thirteen. He knew what different plants did and what venomous snakes were more lethal and which snake’s venom killed their victim faster. Not only was he a professional at poisons but he was also a master swordsman and knew how to protect himself with knives. He may seem like a rich, spoiled, helpless member of the Royal Family but if you ever belittled him you would defiantly regret it. 

Izaya slipped away from the presence of others into his dark, quiet room. Once in his room he took out a small bottle of crushed Belladonna. This would be the poison that the savant would take. All he had to do was slip it into the servant’s food. He set the small bottle on the table next to him and took out a vile filled with dwale. This knock out drug he would slip into Kasane’s wine while at the party. Once he gets her to drink his plan would start to roll into motion. Now all he had to do was get ready. 

“Mr. Orihara nice to meet you.” Izaya was greeted at the door of the Ball Room by an older looking man well dressed in mostly white with a scar above his eyebrow. Izaya took the man’s hand into his own for a firm greeting. 

“Well you obviously know my name, may I have for yours?” Izaya asked with a smirk on his face. He had to keep his façade up if he let his mask or his guard down people might suspect him and he couldn’t have that. 

“Haruya Shiki”

“Hum Shiki that sure is an interesting name.” Izaya chuckled and patted shiki on the arm before walking away leaving the man standing by the door alone as he headed toward the middle of the floor where couples were dancing. 

“May I have this dance.” Came a voice from behind him. Izaya knew the owner of the voice and without a word Izaya turned around extending his hand with a smile on his face. Kasane took his hand into hers and headed toward the middle of the Ballroom. 

“It’s nice to see you here. I thought you weren’t going to show.”

“Well of course I was, I can’t back out of a party dedicated to myself then what would my lovely humans think.” Izaya stopped so he could bow and she could curtsy before begging to dance. 

“You sure seem to love your humans, do you love me as well.”

Izaya pulled her closer toward him so he could whisper in her ear. “I love all of humanity but when it comes to love I cannot love one person alone.” Kasane showed no emotion in her face after hearing Izaya’s words. 

“But you love that one girl right?” Izayas heart skipped a beat but he kept his mask up.

“I wonder.” Kasane became quiet for a minute before turning her head to look at Izaya’s face. “Does she love you?” Izaya just kept his mouth shut as he spinned his dance partner. The truth was he wasn’t sure if Namie really loved him, at least not the same as he loved her. 

When the dance was over he let go of her hand and asked if she would like some wine before heading over to where the servants had nicely decorated a table with goblets and wine bottles. Izaya picked the goblet with the red gems decorating its silver surface. When he was sure no one was looking he poured some of the rich red wine and slipped the vail out of his pocket so he could pore its contents into the red liquid. He gave himself a moment to look at his work before slipping the vail back into his pocket and heading over to where his victim was sitting. 

“The richest wine in all of the kingdom.” Izaya said as he handed Kasane the goblet. Kasane softly took the goblet from his hands making sure to purposely brush her fingers against his. She brought the drink up to her red lips but stopped and lowered the drink once again.

“Oh dear, were you hoping on getting rid of me.” She looked up at the raven with eyes that belonged to a snake then turned behind her to spill the drink into a plant. Once the wine was emptied into the plant she got up so she could stand directly in front of him. 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily.” With those words she turned around and began to walk away. She paused for a few minutes a couple feet away from Izaya only to say one last thing before leaving the ballroom. 

“Actions do have consequences.” 

Once she was gone Izaya sat down on the bench closest to him. He was frustrated that his plan had been crushed. Instead of sulking Izaya decided to observe some of the people that attended the Ball. When he first entered the Ballroom he played no attention to the people who attended since he himself had something else on his mind, but since he was now watching the couples he noticed that someone other than Kasane was missing from the Ballroom. Where was Namie?  
Right after that thought came across his mind a startling scream could be heard throughout the kingdom. Izaya jumped from his shot on the bench. He knew who that scream belonged to it was his sister Mairu’s scream. He rushed to where the scream originated from, he had to push past people who were crowding around his sister. Once he got through the group of people his mask keeping his façade up shattered. He was wide eyed and shocked at what he was looking at. There next to his crying sister who was being pulled by palace guards, was Namie. She laid lifeless on the floor. Her eyes were wide open with the look of shock still on her face. Her dress was stained blood red and her neck had marking on it as if she had been strangled. 

“Oh how tragic.” Came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around only to see Kasane looking directly at him with a smirk on her face. Still in shock Izaya did nothing as Kasane turned around and walked away. He realized too late that Kasane would be a bigger problem than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment on how you like the story so far to let me know if I should continue.


	5. Pain

The door slammed behind Izaya as he made his way to his father. His father was sitting in his work chair looking at documents and world maps. Without even turning around to look at who it was who barged into his room his father addressed Izaya, thanking the boy for slamming his door and asking why he so rudely interrupted him.  
“I’m not marrying her.” Izaya said in a calm collective voice as he grabbed a book off his father’s desk, flipping through the pages without actually reading anything.  
“Of course you are. What we need right now is a strong alliance and she will grant us just that. Let me get something right with you.” Izaya’s father got up from his chair so he could face Izaya who was sitting on the edge of his desk, book in hand. “I don’t care what you want or think. Your marriage is not for happiness only for Business.   
Knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince his father of anything he simply put a smug look on his face as a way to challenge his father. Izaya knew the next words that would come out of his mouth would anger him they always did. “wouldn’t have it any other way father dear~” With that izaya set the book back on the desk where he had found it and left the room not speaking another word, only allowing his façade to drop once he was out of the room and out of view.   
His problem kept getting more and more troublesome as the days went on. He barely had time to morne for Namie, he was more wrapped on the fact he was sure Kasane was behind her death. The people investigating the young girl’s murder came up with the conclusion that a kitchen boy was behind it all. He knew they were wrong but besides him no one else would suspect someone of royalty to be behind the murder and even if they did they would shut their mouths in fear of their own lives being next. Izaya wanted to find out what was driving Kasane obviously she was obsessed but he wasn’t sure if it was only him she was obsessed with. Maybe money, power, the crown. He could see Kasane being the type of person to want power and marrying him would be perfect for her, she could marry her way to a crown. He wondered if she would try to kill him if they did get married. But that was a huge if, he wasn’t going to allow himself to get married to someone he didn’t at all care about.  
“Izaya.” Izaya turned to see Shiki walking towards his direction. He really didn’t want to stay and chat but shiki was a friend of Kasane he was sure and what better way to get to know a person then to get to know the ones they hang out with.   
“Nice to see you. We haven’t run into each other since.” Izaya paused to look like he was thinking.  
“The party.” Shiki answered him with a calm voice. Shiki was an interesting guy. Izaya would never admit that the man scared him but something about the man left the raven cold. The man was hard to read and the looks the man gave him makes it seem that Shiki could see through the mask he always had up. Like with one look Shiki knew all of his secretes.   
“Oh yea that’s right. Such a bummer some young girl lost her life.” Izaya threw Namie into the conversation to see how Shiki reacted if Kasane was involved maybe Shiki was involved as well. Izaya was wrong though, Shiki didn’t show any change of emotion as the next word left the older man’s lips.  
“Bummer.”  
Izaya must give it to the man if he was somehow involved it didn’t seem to bother him and if he were to be talking to anyone other than himself he might have had them fooled.   
Before Izaya realized it, their short conversation came to a stop as Izaya reached his room.   
“I hate to end a conversation all of a sudden but I should get going and you should get some sleep. Those bags under your eyes makes you look aweful.” Shiki gave izaya a pat on the back then slipped his hands into his pockets as he walked away.   
“Pick you up at noon tomorrow, I have things I want to discuss with you still.”  
“Then a date it is~” Izaya said in a fake, cheerful voice, causing shiki to turn around and give him a scolding glare. Izaya just smiled and waved Shiki goodbye before slipping into his room so he could do exactly what Shiki said about getting some sleep. Truth was he hadn’t gotten very much sleep since Namie was murdered and he figured if he wanted to look like a normal human being then he had to take Shiki’s advice.   
Izaya stripped his day clothes and slipped into just pants before washing his face and crawling into his bed. He had a lot on his mind but Shiki was the one that occupied his thoughts. There was something about the man that made him different, made him interesting. Izaya wasn’t sure just yet what that something was but he was determined to find out. With Kasane and now Shiki his life was beginning to get more interesting.   
That night Izaya had a nightmare unlike any nightmare he has ever had. It came in blurry images; first, he saw something attack him with sharp teeth from some kind of animal, then all he could see was red. Red was everywhere, red covered his vision completely? He was panicking so much he forgot how to breathe in fact he could not breathe at all, he was suffocating as if he was drowning. Izaya awoke from his nightmare almost throwing himself off his bed, he was drenched in sweat and had to calm himself down so he would not hyperventilate. He never had a dream like that before and in a way, it rather freaked him out. Something about that dream seemed so real. He pulled himself to the edge of the bed and took a moment to run a hand through his damp black hair before pulling himself up and walking over to his mirror to take a good look at himself. When he got to the table that his mirror was sitting on, he was shocked to find something sitting on it that was not there before. He took a moment to stare at the wine glass before picking up a note that was right beside it. The note read:  
Dear the son of the royal Orihara family,  
I left you a present of the highest value. I know of a plot against the royal family. The person plotting against royalty is also planning to murder you soon. Please accept my generous offer. The contents in this glass shall grant immortality to those who ever drink it.   
Sincerely, anonymous  
Izaya looked from the note to the wine glass. He was sure Kasane was behind Namie’s death, but could she also be the one plotting against his family. Picking up the wine glass, he studied its contents with a skeptical look on his face. Did this person think he would believe in such a thing as immortality? Izaya chuckled and put the glass back on the table. How did the person get in anyway? Izaya wondered as he walked over to his door only to find it locked like it should have been and then to his window to find the same thing. His mind started to flutter with questions. What if it’s true what if it does offer him immortality? The raven plopped down on his bed while he thought. Nevertheless, something like that could not exist…could it? After a while of laying down on his bed in silence, Izaya got up and went to the table where the wine glass of red liquid stood. It could not hurt him to try it the worst that could happen to him trying it was death. Izaya brought the glass to his lips and took a moment to himself before drinking quickly what was inside. The drink was bitter and he wondered for a minute if what he drank was poison but then after a while of waiting for something to happen, nothing did, he did not feel any different. Izaya put the glass back on the table while he rolled his eyes at himself. How could he let himself believe that something like immortality actually existed? Izaya cursed at himself then went to where he had his clothes spread out on a dresser. He had to brush off his terrible dream and the visit from the mysterious person who pulled a prank on him. Of course, he was meeting up with Shiki in the morning and he could not leave his date hanging for too long.


	6. Aint no rest for the wicked

Izaya found himself at the stables that day. He wanted to get his horse ready for the ride that afternoon with his new friend Shiki. For once, izaya was able to finally become worry free from Kasan or Namie or the weird gift left in his room. All he wanted to do was go ridding. He wanted to be surrounded by the wilderness. The trees that surrounded his kingdom reminded him of his youth when he would play with his sisters and his mother would watch over them all very caringly, but now he was alone. He was no longer close to his sisters and his mother has long been dead. He needed that warmth that he once knew. The only time he felt close to that warmth he once loved was when he was alone in the woods where he and his sisters once played before they were all forced to grow up.  
Izaya tightened the strap to his horses saddle and led the horse out of the stables.

“Ahh look who it is are you ready for our ride?” The voice coming from behind him was sweet and if Izaya did not know any better he would have thought that the owner of that voice belonged to someone else. 

“Shiki if you keep talking sweet to me I’ll have to start thinking your being flirtatious.” Izaya did not even bother to turn around and look at Shiki, instead he jumped on his horse and began trotting toward the normal path he took when riding into the forest, already expecting Shiki to be following behind him on his own horse. 

“This is a really nice path. Do you ride here often?” Shiki asked Izaya while looking around at all the trees and forest that surrounded them. 

“I use to come here more often when I was little. My mother would take me and my sisters to the river back before my father became king and my mother was murdered.” Izaya did not even bat an eyelash when he mentioned his mother. It had been such a long time since the day his mother stood in front of the giant crowd of people ready to be crowed after his father when his grandfather died. He remembered that day very well. He had to have been very young; he was standing by his mother’s side with his sisters next to him. After his father was crowned, he heard a loud scream from the crowd and then his mother fell beside him. He was very confused at the time, he did not realize what happed all he knew was his mother was hurt but he was unable to see for himself. The guards led him and his family away quickly to protect them. Apparently, it was an assassination attempt on the royal family. Since that day, he had been motherless and the worst part about the whole situation was that the murder of his mother was not caught.

“Are you all right” Izaya was brought out of his deep thoughts by Shiki’s concerned voice. 

“Yea of course” Izaya lied. He was unsure if Shiki’s question was directed toward his brief pause or the mentioning of his mother’s death. Altogether, in the long run it did not matter to him, he could be sad his whole life or people can apologize for the event that they had no control over but in the end none of it would bring back his dead mother so it was a complete waste of time to even bother with it.  
“Looks like were here” Izaya said looking at the river that he grew up around. He halted his horse and jumped off, heading toward the warm body of water not even bothering to wait for Shiki to catch up. 

After gazing at the beautiful body of water Izaya blew into a fit of laughter he opened his arms as if he could hug the river then turned around to face Shiki with a huge smile on his face. 

“Welcome to my secrete hang out, now that you know where it is you will have to keep it a secret, if you tell I’ll have to kill you.” The raven winked playfully at Shiki expecting the man to be appalled. Instead, Shiki stepped closer to him only inches away from the ravens face now. Izaya shyly shrugged away and tried to step backwards so he could brush off his nervousness. Although before he could take the step backwards, Shiki grabbed his upper arm keeping him in place. 

“I’ll gladly keep it a secret.” Shiki whispered to Izaya but because he was so close Izaya could feel Shiki’s breath on his face. Izaya chuckled nervously and glanced away. 

“Why so serious Shiki” Izaya did not receive an answer instead Shiki pulled Izaya into a kiss that was more rushed then gentle. Once Izaya was able to get his mind together, he forced Shiki’s face away from his own. 

“Shiki enough this is ludicrous.” Not allowing Izaya to say any more Shiki kissed the raven once again. This time izaya started to struggle, trying to push Shiki off him.  
“Shiki enough I said enough what are you doing?” 

Shiki looked like he was in a daze. “You are just as beautiful as your mother.” 

Izaya’s eyes went wide with what Shiki said. “What?” Izaya was very confused did Shiki know his mother. “You knew my mother?” Shiki ignored Izaya’s question and pulled the confused raven into another forced kiss. Izaya pushed Shiki’s face away from his own in a panic. “Shiki stop it.” Shiki ignored Izayas plead and pushed the raven to the ground before crawling on top of him straddling his hips. “Stop it Shiki what are you doing” Izaya yelled and fought Shiki trying to push the man off him so he could escape and run away. 

“She was so beautiful, but she was already wed. I just couldn’t stand by knowing your bastard of a father was toping her and not me.” While speaking, Shiki ripped Izaya’s shirt open. 

“What are you talking about.” Izaya said panicked feeling tears start to form. 

“I figured if I could not have her then no one could.” 

Izaya froze speechless and shocked. He was brought out of his shock when Shiki reached for his pants.  
“No get off me you son of a bitch!” Izaya screamed at Shiki trying to throw him off with kicks and punches. The raven was quieted when Shiki punched him in the face. When Izaya was trying to regain his conscious Shiki grabbed a handful of his black hair and began to drag the raven to the river. “What are you doing” Izaya asked weakly. 

“I have a wish to fulfill for Kasane, she asks I kill you. Although before I kill you I would like a taste.”  
Izaya tries to struggle again to get away but failing with Shiki’s grip on his hair. Once at the river Shiki drops Izaya and kneels down next to him with a hand wrapped around his neck. 

“You look so tasty I can’t help myself.” Shiki forced Izayas head to the side and before Izaya could protest Shiki bit him. He could feel sharp teeth sinking into his skin. He could feel himself weakening, as if his energy was depleting, leaving him. The raven squeaked when he tried to move the sharp teeth in his neck prevented him from moving even an inch. Only one word flooded his mind but he was not sure he could even believe it, such things did not exist, did they? Could Shiki be a vampire? Right when the thought crossed Izaya’s mind Shiki released him and of course, Izaya was right. Shiki had his own blood on his mouth and the hand that held him still. Shiki licked the blood off his fingers entranced. Izaya figured right now would be a good time to escape but when he tried to move he found his body was too heavy, he could barley move. 

“Finding it hard to move?” Shiki asked Izaya noticing he was trying to get up. “That’s what happens when I drink my victims lose all their energy.” Shiki wiped some blood off Izaya’s neck while he talked. “It makes it easier to do what I’m about to do.” While he said that Izaya could feel one of Shiki’s hands tug at his pants. 

“Why?” Izaya asked noticing his voice was harsh and dry.

Instead of answering him, Shiki grabbed Izaya’s head and banged it into the ground. Izayas eyesight was blurry and he was on the verge of consciousness but he could still feel Shiki strip him of his clothes and mount him.  
Izaya cursed to himself all he could think of was revenge. When he got free he would kill Shiki, and Kasane, and anyone who has ever wronged him and his family, he would avenge his mother. 

When Shiki was done, he fell on Izaya who was still too weak to even move a finger. 

“Are you done?” Izaya asked with a venomous tone to his voice. His voice barely came out of his mouth due to his exhaustion he was surprised he had not passed out at this point. “What are you going to do with me now?” Without saying a thing, Shiki got up and dragged izaya toward the water. Izaya wished he had strength; at least enough to fight back, all he could do was weekly grab the hand that dragged him into the water. Shiki pushed Izaya under. When Izaya could not hold his breath anymore, he gasped, filling his nostrils and mouth with water. Dark water filled his burning lungs and any struggle that he had was useless to help him. Any fight to free himself only pushed him farther into the water and closer to his dark fate. After what seemed like a century, Izaya finally gave in and submerged into unconsciousness, falling into a dark abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope its good I had two glasses of wine while I wrote it.


	7. New Life

He could not see anything; everything was flashing in front of his eyes excessively quickly. He could not remember where he was, how he got here, or even why. He felt panicked and frustrated, he kept rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, but all it did was make it worse. The wind was extravagantly harsh; blowing around him in a way that made it hard to hear or even walk without falling to his knees. 

“Help!” He spoke at the top of his lungs hoping if anyone was around they might be able to hear him, but his pleas were ignored. The raven cursed to himself quietly, telling himself deep in his mind that if he didn’t stand up and try to get out of whatever storm he was in he could die. He forced himself up when suddenly he heard a whisper. 

“This way.” The voice was foreign yet warm and welcoming. He did not care what the intentions of the person behind that warm voice was, if they were offering help he would take it. Therefore, he started walking in the direction he believed the voice was coming from.   
“Were almost there.” The voice reassured that they were almost at their destination when Izaya noticed his fingers were turning into ice sickles. 

“Just reach out and you will be at your destination.” The voice said calmly. When the prince reached out, he wrapped his fingers around a doorknob. The doorknob was warm, melting his cold fingers. 

“Don’t do it Izaya.” Izaya froze in place his eyes growing wide. He knew that voice, that was not the same warm voice he heard a little while ago; it was harsher, more judgmental, he once loved that voice and the owner of that voice. 

“Why, why shouldn’t I?” He already knew the answer to his question but he wanted her to say it for him.

“Revenge, you need to avenge me Izaya. Remember your family, your friends. You would let them all die because you were too selfish to live for yourself.” She was right, she was always right, more than death, he valued revenge, he had to make the one responsible for everything suffer. 

“Don’t listen to that silly voice my dear, isn’t this what you want, to want to be reunited with your lover and your mother.” 

“You’re wrong.” Izaya let go of the doorknob and swung around to look at the owner behind the warm voice. A woman stood before him with skin as white as the snow around them. She had long white hair that flowed behind her. She did not look real; she looked like a porcelain doll with ruby eyes. 

“Guess I’ll see you in the other world.” Izaya could hear her voice flow through his ears but her lips stayed still. Then with a wave of her hand, the raven fell through the ground he stood on. 

Xxx

Izaya awoke with a coughing fit. His lungs burned as he hauled himself to the side so he could throw up water. When he was done vomiting up his insides, he fell back onto the grounds where he awoke. His memories were coming back to him, he remembered Shiki’s confession of killing his mother, and when Shiki abused him physically and mentally before dragging him to the river to end his life. He was surprised he was still alive. Izaya forced himself to his feet and studied his surroundings. It seemed different, the leaves on the trees had fallen, showing it was now winter. He started wondering how much time had truly passed since his incident with Shiki. He also noticed another thing while looking around, his senses where heightened; he could see better and hear better. He was also developing an awful hunger. The raven stumbled around the woods looking for any food he could find; finding out that with each bite of a berry he took his hunger was never satisfied it only seemed to grow more severe. He was not sure what to do, it seemed the more he thought about it the more he got confused. The thoughts running wild in his head stopped when he stumbled into a clearing. In the clearing was an old cabin. Looking at the cabin izaya finally realized what it was he was hungry for and cursed himself for allowing himself to become such a monster as he walked toward the home of the living. 

Xxx

Izaya wiped the blood from his mouth as he looked into the mirror to see the monster he had become. His eyes were no longer the brown color he had known them to be his whole life; they were now red, a bright red that made his face look finer than it used to. Izaya was in shock he almost did not recognize the person in the mirror, the veins under his eyes pulsed slightly, and his hair seemed darker as well. Behind him lay his first victims; they were a family of four and he cut through each one of them as if they were nothing at all. It was almost a pity that they all died the way they did, although; Izaya did not have the time to sit around and feel remorse for what he did to them, he had a goal to fulfil, and that required him to return to the castle. The raven stepped over the dead bodies on the floor as he headed to the front door grabbing a clock to wrap around himself on his was out of the house. The Prince flicked his hood over his head to hide his face as he entered the woods once again, heading toward his kingdom.


	8. Kingdom of bones

The raven paused once he exited the forest. The sweet air from the clearing was almost like a blessing to him; allowing him to forget for a few moments the monster he had quickly become. Izaya was almost sad to give up those few moments of bliss, although he knew that he could not stay in the sweet fantasy that was only masking the reality of his situation. He knew the moment he had awaken up from the riverside, that the rest of his life would be driven on pure revenge. Not only did he want to get even with Shiki but he also knew that Shiki was working on Kasane’s behalf. The raven knew from the start that Kasane was to blame for Naomi’s death, and the situation that had happened between Shiki and himself just proved what he thought about the woman. Kasane had started a war between them and he would be damned if he let her destroy everything his family worked hard to build. 

Izaya paused, pulling himself out of his own thoughts to look up at the sky that was quickly turning a pinkish, reddish color from the sun going under. The raven knew he could waist no more time waiting in the open, now was the time to visit his home.

After some time walking through the forest Izaya finally stood in front of the kingdom he once called home, he was frozen in place with fear. He was not sure what to expect when he returned home, but nothing he possible thought of could prepare him for what he saw. His kingdom was in peril; houses were being torched, his people were screaming in agony, the citizens were running around the streets like wild animals. He had to prevent himself from throwing up when he accidentally tripped over the body of a young woman who looked like she had been mauled. 

“What is going on?” Izaya whispered to himself as he walked around the woman’s body and into the shadows to cover himself from the lights of the streets. He did not want anyone to see him or recognize him; he figured it would be better off right now if everyone believed he was dead. 

On his way to the castle, Izaya realized what all the chaos was about, He watched as the previous solders of his kingdom; who were now newly turned vampires like himself, attacked the citizens either turning them into vampires like themselves, burning them in their homes, or just eating and killing them.

Izaya was shook up from shock of what he was seeing and forced himself to keep moving forward, he had to block out the cries for help, and ignore the people around him that were being attacked. He wished he could turn around to help the innocent and kill all the vampires who ruined his precious home but he knew it was pointless, there was no way he could help them. The kingdom that was once his home has become a city of the dammed and Kasane is their heartless queen. 

He quietly and carefully made his way toward the library. He had read a book once when he was little about vampires. Of course, at the time he had very little interest on the subject and only picked up the book because he had time to spare, also all the other books in the library were of lesser interest to him. Although now that he was a blood sucking monster himself that book would probably come in handy. When he finally got to the library, he made sure to do a quick scanning of his surroundings to make sure no one had spotted him and then slipped inside. Once inside he ran to where he remembered the book being at and ran his fingertips across the books quickly searching titles. He stopped when his eyes fell on a black leather bound book named Demon Anthology. He carefully picked the old book up afraid that it might burn him. Once the book was in his hands he left the library and hid in the shadows once again so he could slip out of the kingdom without being noticed. 

“Your highness!” Izaya froze in place when he heard someone call out to him. He was trying to decide if he should turn around or keep going. Before he could change his mind, he turned around to face the person with a smile on his face. 

“You are alive!”

“Yes I am.” 

The woman smiled happily for a moment before her smile turned into a look of worry.

“You must leave your fathers kingdom is turning into a kingdom run by monsters. If they find out your alive they will surly kill you.” The woman grabbed Izaya’s arm as she warned the raven. 

“I will be sure to leave." Izaya hesitated for a brief moment before asking the question that had been on the back of his mind. 

"What has become of my family?” Izaya asked as he placed his hand on top of her own.  
The woman hesitated for a moment before answering him.

“Your family... the whole family was murdered. I am so sorry.”

Izaya just kindly smiled at the woman, he figured since Shiki tried to kill him on Kasane’s order that she also ordered the murder of the rest of his family members. The news upset him dearly although; he had to keep up an appearance, even if he was only keeping it up in front of an old peasant woman. He could mourn the loss of his family once his revenge has been achieved, until then he had an appearance to uphold.

“You have to keep this a secrete, they must not know I’m alive.”

“Of course, I won’t tell anyone.” 

“I know you won’t.” 

Before the woman could say anything else, Izaya grabbed her harshly by the head and snapped her neck watching as her now lifeless body hit the ground in front of him.

“You can’t spill a secrete when your dead.” 

Izaya paused and then laughed quietly to himself.

“Unless you’re undead like me.” 

The raven chuckled a little bit to himself before turning his back on the body and heading out of the kingdom. The only time he stopped on his way out of the cursed city was to look back at the castle. He watched with anger as he saw Kasane overlook the kingdom she destroyed from the balcony of his old room. 

“This isn’t over, this is defiantly not checkmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me forever to update. I've had a lot of stuff going on.


	9. Blood moon

Shizuo listened to the quiet night as if being in a trance. The birds chirping outside of his window, and the branches swaying in the chilly wind helped lull him to sleep. He liked quiet nights like this where he could forget the troubles from the previous day and just let himself relax. His eyes were growing heavy, and all that was on his mind was the yearning for the sweet nothingness of sleep that his god provided for him each night. While he was letting his mind drift he began to feel something was off, he thought he heard something but brushed it off and turned in his bed ignoring his unease. It wasn't until he began to feel a cold breeze against his neck that he opened his eyes and bolted up in his bed. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkened room, but once they did, he saw a dark shadow sitting by his now opened window. The dark figure seemed to pay no attention to him instead the figure seemed to have something else on its mind altogether. After a moment of silence between him and the unknown figure in front of him, he decided that he would break the silence. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Instead of answering him the figure just turned its head and smiled. The smile the creature gave him was sinister and he knew right away that this was a vampire he was dealing with, although he realized he recognized this vampire. 

"You, you're the one I saw earlier!"

"Maybe? Or maybe not, maybe this is a dream your having?~"

The voice was soft but still annoyed the blond. 

"You know I've been looking for you." The raven haired vampire slowly moved away from the window and toward the bed before taking a seat. 

"What do you want?" Shizuo could feel himself getting annoyed.

"You see I have a situation." Shizuo flinched from surprise as Izaya started moving closer to him, practically crawling on top of him. 

"You already know I can't be killed." As if to   
re-show shizuo izaya dug two fingers into his own neck and chuckled as dark blood began to flow out of the open wound to the blonds clean, white clothes.

"THE FUCK!" shizuo tried to shove the raven away from him but it only proved to be unsuccessful as Izaya grabbed hos shoulders to keep him in place. 

"You see I didn't always use to be this way." Izaya removes his right hand of shizuo left shoulder to rub blood off his neck.

"The people who made me this way, changed my life, damned me to hell. I want revenge.....and your going to help me." Izaya smiled down at the freaked out blond as he licked the blood off his fingers.


	10. a little thing called revenge

~*Izayas point of view*~

This was perfect his plan was finally looking like it would start rolling. He was anxious, he's been wanting to execute this plan since he grabbed the grimour from his burning city. From reading the book he found out that not only was it written by a Hiwajima but apparently the Hiwajima blood line is a blood line of priests and they are the ones who would be able to work the spells inside the book, not even a witch could work the spells, he knew first hand since he tried to force a witch and it didn't end well. This Hiwajima in front of him will have to work. 

"So your saying if I help you seek revenge you will show me how to close the gates of hell and perminatly kill all vampires. Why the fuck would or should I believe you when your a vampire yourself?"

Shizuo was on one end of the room while izaya was on the other. 

"Come on Shizu chan." Izaya walked back over to the end of the blonds bed and leaned against the metal railing.  "Do you really think I chose to be this way." 

"Do you have proof you know how to close the gates?" 

With that being said the raven reaches into his jacket and pulls out his grimour before tossing it at shizuo. 

"Is that enough proff?"

Shizuo picks up the book while carefully keeping his eye on Izaya. 

"Jasen Hiwajima?" Shizuo opens the book curious of its content and the vampires intentions. 

"In that book is everything you ever would want to know about vampires, witches, ghouls and more." Izaya smiles at the blond almost innocently. 

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because Shizu chan, your going to help me." 

Shizuo thought for a moment looking at the book some more. "Oh what the hell. But I swear as soon as I don't like what's going on your gone and you'll have to look for another person to help you."

"Sounds like a deal should we sign a contract in blood~" 

"Oh fuck off!" Shizuo annoyingly barked at izaya then slid the grimour into one of his lockable nightstands. 

~*~

For the next couple of days shizuo kept izaya close in his sights not letting the raven do anything he didn't approve, even sharing the same room at night to make sure he wasn't running around terrorizing the people in the town by the church. It was a little odd for shizuo, not only was this vampire unable to die but he also had no problem walking around on holy ground. Usually vampires skin will boil extremely badly, possibly leading to the vampires death. 

Shizuo was so deep in thought thinking about vampires skin boiling and how izayas skin on the back of his neck looked so smooth and soft as he walked in front of him down the hallway, that he didn't realize he raised his hand to lightly touch izayas neck until he heard izaya gasp. Shizuo quickly dropped his hand as soon as Izaya turned around to give him a questioning look.

"What was that for?" Izaya asked the blond with his hand resting on the back of his neck.

"Nothing......you irritate me....." shizuo looked away and walked past izaya. He was a little confused himself why the fuck does a vampires skin look so fucking soft. 

Later that night shizuo was laying in bed in a some what light sleep. He tried to stay aware of his surroundings just in case izaya tried anything against him. He still was getting use to the fact that a vampire was sharing a room with him. 

The blond rolled on to his side away from izaya and was thinking about the events that transpired through the week when he felt the beds weight shift. Was izaya getting up? Shizuo's guard went up in a flash and he laid as still as possible. He didn't want izaya to know he wasn't asleep. He heard izaya movie to the other side of the room and the windows latch being unlocked. Shizuo carefully shifted in the bed so he could see what izaya was doing. Izaya had the window swung wide open. He didn't at all seem to realize shizuo was awake and watching him, if he even cared. Instead the raven was intensely watching the night. The fuck, shizuo though, he was about ready to get up and say something until izaya climbed up onto the window and jumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooooo sooorrrrryyy I thought this chapter was posted like 2 months ago!!! (@.@)........


	11. is there such a thing as fate?

~*~ Izaya's point of view. ~*~

Izaya moved through the night exactly to the same place he visits all the time. He knows he should stop visiting but he cant....he could never...forget, because if he forgets then his purpose will slowly slip and if he doesn't have a purpose he's not sure what he would do with himself anymore.  
once he reached the clearing away from the woods that held the same old grass, dirt, trees, and gravestone that at this point in time had to be hundreds of years old.  
he wasn't sure what he should say at first to the woman who gave everything, the woman who knew him like no one ever had, but instead of trying to talk his anger seeped through his cold exterior. In his fit of rage he picked up a rock and shot it at the old gravestone leaving a hole in the middle of the dark stone. 

"Why!" he screamed at the top of his lungs "why did it have to be you?" he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, warm tears ran down his face, it made him feel almost human again. 

He wanted to stop feeling so weak, he wanted to grab the grave stone and rip it out of the ground but he was afraid if he did so that there would be nothing left of his past love. instead of letting himself give in to his anger Izaya took a deep breath in and out then kneeled down to the grave he had just put a hole into. 

"I swear to you I will seek revenge, I will not rest until I kill every last god damn vampire on this planet, and the first one whos heart I will rip out will be their Queen, and your murderer."

 

~*~Shizuo's point of view.~*~

when Izaya jumped out of the window Shizuo thought about just letting him go and locking the window but after thinking about it for a while he was pretty curious on where the vampire would be going so late at night, and if the flea decided to go to a close by village and go on a hunting trip, Shizuo did not want to be responsible for the stupid, raven haired vampire. So once Shizuo believed Izaya was far enough away to not notice him but also close enough to track; he also went out the window so he could follow him.  
After a while of following the raven he became more and more confused, the raven obviously wasn't out for a feed since he past not only one village but two or three. Shizuo was starting to contemplate turning around before he noticed the raven stopped. He hid behind the closest tree and watched as Izaya stood in front of an unknown grave.  
Shizuo was stunned when he took a closer look at the raven. the vampires guard was defiantly down, because his emotions were clearly showing on his face, he looked sad standing in front of the grave was it someone he knew? Suddenly in the flash of an eye the ravens emotion changed from sadness to anger and as quickly as his mood changed, he picked up a rock and shot it through the grave stone. Shizuo kept wondering who this person was to Izaya. when Izaya started to speak Shizuo couldn't hear from his hiding place he thought about moving closer to be nosy until he clearly heard the last sentence that came out of the angry raven. 

"I swear to you I will seek revenge, I will not rest until I kill every last god damn vampire on this planet, and the first one whos heart I will rip out will be their Queen, and your murderer."

oh so this person was someone Izaya knew who was murdered. Again he wondered who this person was to Izaya, maybe....a past lover?

While Shizuo was thinking about possible answers, he was spooked by Izaya's next words. 

"I know your there you can come out now." 

Shizuo cursed at himself, guess he wasn't sneaky enough. Right when Shizuo was about to come out from his hiding place he saw a dark haired man and some thugs walk out from the trees from across from where he himself was hiding. The hell, he thought, where the hell did these guys come from. 

"come to say hi Shiki Chan~" Izaya said with that same annoying smile he gives to everyone. from how Izaya greeted the dark haired man the raven obviously knew him. 

"No Orihara." this Shiki guy was quiet for a while, as he looked the raven up and down. "I thought I killed you?"

"typical Shiki getting right to business no in-between sweet talk~"

Shiki took a step forward that caused the raven to react by taking a step backwards. Shizuo was shocked the raven looked fine but the movement was one usually made by people who are frightened. Is Izaya afraid of this man? should he step in?

while Izaya tried stepping backwards the other guys following this so called Shiki started closing in around izaya. 

"What's wrong, still upset that I killed your mother?" Shiki walked up to Izaya and slid his hand across Izaya's cheek obviously upsetting Izaya since the whole time he tried to move away but was stopped by doing so by the thugs grabbing him and keeping him in place. 

"Actually I just don't like being drowned.......it messed up my hair~" shiki lowered his hand from Izayas cheek as the raven chuckled at his own sarcastic remark. 

After Shiki lowered his hand he barked an order to the thugs who had Izaya pinned so he couldn't escape. One of the thugs let go of Izaya for a brief moment to blindfold the struggling raven. Shizuo was about to leave his hiding place to step in before he realized he didn't bring any of his supplies and without his bible, stake, and cross he would be useless against this many vampires. He stayed where he was and watched as the thugs tossed a tied up and blindfolded raven towards Shiki.

"Sorry Izaya ill have to come back for you." Shizuo whispered to the skinny raven haired vampire as he was carried away by the dark haired stranger. With those last words Shizuo turned around and quickly went back to the church hoping the vampires wouldn't notice him as he took off.


	12. devil at the crossroads prt1

The screams filled Izaya's ears. They were haunting to the point that they could never be forgotten, a constant reminder that life was different. Life was not happy, joyful and everlasting it was short, painful and full of sadness. Did that change his character? NO, nothing would change, he would still be the cold hearted undead entity that he had become so long ago. He knew that there was nothing he could do to bring back his loved ones and that at this point revenge was the only bridge he had left that wasn't already burned down. He knew this was the only path he could take but there was still something holding him back, deep down a piece of him felt if he gave into the revenge he would be betraying Naomi, maybe she would hate him, maybe if he gave in completely he would never have even the slightest chance they would ever be together again. Because murderers and especially vampires have no place in heaven their meant for Hell and that is definitely were he would be going. Looking around he could convince himself he was already there, the scenery was bleak and to some maybe even terrifying. Nothing but humans suffering around him, they were starving and that fear of a lurking death led them to cannibalism. Izaya honestly did not care about them he was more interested in observing his surrounding and trying to figure out how he had gotten here, last he remembered he ran into shiki. 

"Izaya~"

From behind him he heard a voice gently whisper and it was familiar. Izaya's voice was caught in his chest, he had no response and was hesitant to turn around. That voice, he knew that voice, it belonged to Naomi. When Izaya finally turned around he was confused and a little relieved to find he was wrong Naomi wasn't being him.

"Hello Izaya, I'm Saki." Izaya looked around a little bit to give the illusion he didn't care.

"So, where am I."

"Not at all curious on who I am."

"No." Izaya answered quickly and hastily looking he woman he was speaking to in the eyes. 

"Don't care." Izaya started to really look at the woman in front of him she was very good looking, long white hair, flawless skin, good completion, light eyes, not his type but still good looking. 

"So...why are you here if I may ask?"

"Well since you have not realized by now, were in your subconscious, this is the turning point Izaya." The woman paused for a brief moment before smiling a genuine warm smile and continuing. 

"You need to let go."

Izaya looked away from the woman to two humans fighting on the ground to his right and smirked.

"Please this is a joke, what else do i have left to let go of. Im emplty."

"This is were your wrong." Before Izaya had time to blink the woman was right in front of him with a finger pointing to his chest."

"You still carry some regret, fear." The woman raised her finger from his chest to his head.

"You need to get rid of it or that blood i gave will go to waist on you. But dont worry I can help."

"IZAYA!" Izaya whipped his head once again to the right, completly dropping what the woman just said to him only to find Naomi. At least he believed it was Naomi. 

"HELP ME IZAYA!" Naomi screamed and itaza instinctively moved in her direction only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his upper arm.

"Let it go." The woman in front of him demanded. 

Izaya ignored her, he couldn't help it. He apologetically whispered in Naomi's direction, "Im Sorry."

"Dear child, A sorry will not save her." With that said the image of his once belivid disapeared and was replaced with the two humans rolling around, once again fighting in the dirt. 

"Wake up, seek your revenge, and let her go!" The woman let go of Izaya's arm, letting him stumble back.

For the first time in forever he was afread, genuenly afread. 

"I..I cant."

The woman smiled kindly at izaya. "let me help you." Without warning she grabbed Izaya's head, and from where her fingers touched his blood started to boil spreading through his body making him feel like he was cooking from the inside out. After a while he couldnt tell if the screams he was hearing were the humans or his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, I meant to write more but its 2.00 in the morning. Ill upload the rest in a new chapter tomorrow.


	13. devil at the crossroads prt2

Shizuo made sure to keep track of the trail as he headed back to the church, he needed to grab his cross and vampire hunting materials without them he knew he wouldn't be able to fight off all those vampires holding Izaya captive. He also knew that if he really wanted to he could ignore the vampire, but without the raven he might never be able to close the Gate of Hell, not to mention deep down he was getting a little use to having the vampire around. Once he was to the church he stuffed all the equipment he could find in a bag and headed back to where he last saw Izaya. He knew a normal person in this situation would be rushing to track down Izaya, but he wasn't going to do that he knew that rushing was not the best way to handle every situation and from watching how they abducted Izaya they were not planning on killing him, just yet. No, if they wanted to kill the raven they would have done it right on the spot not taking the time to bound and take off with him. Their decision to not kill the raven would give Shizuo enough time to track them down. Once at the grave sight were he witnessed the kidnapping, he began expecting the area looking for anything that would kept him track their movements. stopping only once to look at the gravestone of the person Izaya once knew. 

"Naomi." Shizuo said as he wiped of the dirt on the surface. The name was the only thing carved into the stone and it left him curious, wanting more. Who was this Naomi and what relationship did she have with Izaya, was she a sister, friend or ..lover? Not wanting to keep thinking about the possibilities he continued to look around, there has got to be something around that will help him. Then to the left of him, he saw it, a heavy boot print in the ground. following the directing the front was facing he found his trail and took off in that direction. 

Not far from the original check point he found a run down building covered by the woods surrounding it. 

"This is it." Shizuo guessed this has got to be where they took him, what better place to hide before the sun comes up. Taking a closer look at the building he noticed there were no guards, makes sense, their all vampires not expecting someone to be following them and the sun would be up soon. If they put guards outside the guards would burn to death and that would lead to less men, it would be a stupid idea. 

Shizuo walked up to the door making sure to check his surroundings and keep his guard up the last thing he wants is to be wrong and get ambushed by a bunch of vampires. Once at the door the blond thought about yelling to warning them that if they don't open the door he would knock it down until he remembered that one, he would alert them that he was there and a surprise entrance could be to his advantage. Two, there is no way they would open the door anyways, Lastly, it was just a stupid thought. So he decided he would just knock it down. 

"OI!." Shizuo yelled while connecting his foot with the door bending the metal and knocking it off its hinges. Once the door fell to the ground Shizuo grabbed his cross and stake out of the bag to prepare himself for an attack. 

"COME AT ME YOU VAMPIRIC ASSHOLES!" Once the door was out of his way he had a clear view of what he was dealing with and honestly wished he didn't. 

"......what the fuck?" from in the small space he not only made out the leader in the white clothes who was interrupted talking to someone on a couch, but also Izaya in the back unconsciously sitting in a chair while being fed on by not one but what looked like maybe ten vampires. 

"What are you doing to him?" Shizuo couldn't help but say out loud. 

"Oh so you also know Orihara." the vampire in the white clothes came forward not at all scared or even worried that Shizuo was armed. 

"Then you must also know that Orihara is a pureblood. Its quite interesting acually, one moment hes dead and the next hes an annoying pest that is almost impossible to be put down. The only way to ensure hes not a treat is to deliver him to the woman in charge." The vampire looked at shizuo right when he raised his stake just a little more.

"I wouldnt do that if i were you, if you havent noticed there are more of us then there are of you. I would guess you might get through three of us before my newborn's rip your limbs off." Shizuo narrowed his eyes and noticed his anger making his blood boil as a smirk spread on the leaders face. Instead of wasting his time on shizuo the vamire turned back to Izaya and continued to talk. Shizuo felt almost insulted that the vampire had no issues leaving his back open to an attack, and thats what he would have done. He would have attacked the vampire but the decided to hold back just a little to get more information. 

"My newborns are feeding on him right now, you know not only is purebloods blood sweet i heard it also hightens the powers of vampires."

"But wait a minute, i dont get it, i thought you cant kill purebloods and also." The leader glanced at Shizuo for a brief moment before looking away.

"They can....if their killed by another pureblood." The vampire paused for a little and shizuo creaped forword a little getting ready to attack before the leader spoke once again. 

"It is a little interesting though, there is only one way to create new purebloods. Only the blood from the first Vampire can create purebloods and last i remember the body of the vampire Saki disapeared, no one has been able to find her slowly decaying corpse. So how did he find her before i killed him."

With the last sentance Shizuo was ready to launch his attack launching toward the Vampire only being stopped by the sudden screams of the newbloods.

Shizuo looked toward unconcous Izaya, watching as the vampires feeding from him jumped away screaming and withering in pain. Shizuo not knowing was was going on looked back to the leader, watching his face scrunched up in confusion as Izaya awoke. 

"what the Hell?" Something was off, something didnt look right with Izaya, he was different. 

"IZAYA!" Shizuo called out to Izaya only to be ignored as the raven got up from where he was seated and walked in the direction of the Leader vampire. With Izaya getting closer Shizuo was finally able to see what was different. Izaya's eyes had changed colors from a deep red to a light pink, and that pink made him look like a completly different person. 

"What did you do to my vampires?" The leaver vampire asked with an angry look on his face while he glanced to his vampires wimpering on the ground. 

"Their blood is boiling, just one of the many powers a pureblood holds." The voice that came out of Izaya's body was not his own.

"There is so much more I can do." Snapping his/or her hands the vampires withering in pain on the ground got up and started attacking each other, ripping each other into pieces. 

"My blood allows me to control whoever or whatever drinks it, as long as its in their system they are just dolls for me to use and dispose of."

"Who are you? Your obvously not Orihara, your something that has taken over his body."

Saki chuckled and closed the space between her and Shiki. 

"Oh hun, im the last face your ever going to see." and with that she shot her hand through Shiki's chest grabbing his heart as she pulled her hand back.

"This my dear-" Saki lit Shiki's heart on fire burning not only his heart but Shiki along with it. "Is for Izaya."

After Shiki was a pile of ash, Izaya's eyes fadded back to the deep red color and his face twisted into confusion. Shizuo who was stunned though the whole scene finally unfroze himself and took a step forword.

"Izaya?" 

".......Shizuo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stuff then please check out my YouTube channel under maxchick33.  
>  Also my Instagram for my photography, also under maxchick33. Thank you :)


End file.
